User talk:Turducken
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wizard 101 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Imitsu Retainer page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- RCWizard (Talk) 2009-12-02T22:39:05 Hi welcome. You have been of great help. Thank You. Hi you are more helpful than what i thought!!!! --OmarIvan 22:33, December 10, 2009 (UTC)OmarIvan Rollback After seeing how dedicated you are to this wiki, I have changed your privileges to rollback so you can easily prevent vandalism on the site. --Potroast42 16:53, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Project Animation I was reading through the wiki ideas today and found something that seemed interesting to me - animations for the spells and items on the wiki. I was able to get it working successfully and was wondering if you thought this was a good idea or not. --Potroast42 17:31, January 16, 2010 (UTC) This is a guide of how to make the .gif files that will play directly from the wiki... no youtube involved - See here for idea from another wiki --Potroast42 03:30, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Here's a demo that i made --Potroast42 03:51, January 17, 2010 (UTC) It's from compressing the file so that it would fit into Wikia's 10 MB size limit... With a couple of tries you can get a pretty good quality. The original clip was sorta long that i used so it really wouldn't be too hard to get it much nicer. Here's slightly cleaned up: --Potroast42 04:17, January 17, 2010 (UTC) I fixed the Kraken (Spell) page so that it now functions like it should. I simply reduced the size of the animation. --Potroast42 02:00, January 19, 2010 (UTC) .gif Size To change the size of the gif file in Jasc just go to the animation drop down menu and click resize animation (Shift+s). I aimed for a .gif image width in the 400 pixel range. for the item images i think that it would be a new positive aspect for the wiki to have the items rotating, but that is a very large job. If you don't feel like doing the animations with the items it is completely fine with me. --Potroast42 Sysop Hi Turducken, I was wondering if you would like to become sysop on the site. It would allow you to make many changes on the site that you are currently not able to such as the sidebar. You seem very dedicated to the wiki and i figured it was about time that i offered. --Potroast42 00:39, January 26, 2010 (UTC) it's okay... if you ever want the position just let me know. --Potroast42 00:56, January 26, 2010 (UTC) New Drop Table idea That's a lot of work,especially on the categories. I thought the code was giving you problems. It looks like it's coming along. Why not take the sysop privileges? Anyway, I left some notes in Biti Nirini/Sandox for you. RCWizard 18:54, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Extended Item Template I saw the problems that you were having on Sphinx's Vestment and expanded the current item template. The current drops will not change, but if you want additional you just need to add drop11, drop12, and so on. The new maximum drops is now 20. --Potroast42 01:10, February 1, 2010 (UTC)